creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AzChe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Russian Sleep Experiment page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 15:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Multiple Minor Edits It has come to my attention that you have been making many edits in a row to the story Eight, which fix only minor things. This could be considered pointsgaming. It would be far better if you corrected all these minor things in just one edit, as opposed to making many edits in a row. If you continue to make many edits in a row to the same page, changing only minor things, you may be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:37, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello There I was reviewing your edit, I just wanted to let you know, that "Americanizing" is not the standard on this wiki. When correcting spelling, look up alternate spellings for words like "realised". This is technically how it is correctly spelled in England, so both versions are correct for use on the wiki. Now, if you see two different alternate spellings of the same page, then that's alright to change it for consistency. In that case, you would want to add something in the "edit summary box", maybe saying something like, "Edited spelling for consistency." It is kind of funny to remember the alternate spellings but you can always look it up, its usually integrated into Bing or Google. Sometimes you may need to go down to "thefreedictionary" or "Webster-online dictionary" or "dictionary.com" but its usually listed right there on the search page without clicking the link to advance to the webpage. Have a good one. Let me know if you have any questions about anything. :Just doing my thing, let me know if you need anything. 10:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentiousTalk· 09:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks you "did make, or made is how the tense work mos ;P" ↑ Noticed you left this on my talk page... what does that mean? : Ah, now I get it! Not a problem, please remember to sign your messages on the talk pages using ~~~~ 10:07, May 23, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentiousTalk· 09:54, May 23, 2015 (UTC) A Quick Editing Tip Hi there, thanks for putting my pasta 'Don't Leave Your Child Where the Sun Doesn't Shine' into your list of suggested pastas. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just a tip: when including pagelinks, it is better to go to your source editor and write the link like this (without the spaces): [ [ name of page ] ] rather than pasting the whole link. If you do this, it will link straight to the page on this wiki. It just looks a lot shorter and smarter than a long URL. I edited the ones on your profile page for you. Cheers Rinskuro13 15:42, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 New Tobit Hey, My newest Tobit story, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters is posted. Please check it out. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:19, August 19, 2015 (UTC) New Category Rules Per the new category rules, theory, lost episodes, and pokemon can not be added with any categories except poetry, videos, historical archive, suggested reading, and memes. :: well that turned out a nul and void "warning" AzChe (talk) 10:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 11:19, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Indeed. SoPretentious 14:17, August 31, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, I have a new story out, it's called Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. Check it out and leave me some feedback when you get a chance. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:03, September 13, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey, My new Tobit story is posted: Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge. Please check it out! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:34, November 23, 2015 (UTC)